


Crumbs

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Fjord (Critical Role), Dom/sub, Dubious Seduction Techniques, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Maledom, Multi, Pastries, Rough Sex, Shared Blow Jobs, Sub Jester (Critical Role), Sub Mollymauk (Critical Role), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: After all, he wouldn't kick them out of bed for eating crackers.





	Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/gifts), [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/gifts).



At this point, there's nothing at all unusual about Fjord waking up to the feeling of someone straddling his hips; it's a thing that both Jester and Molly are known to do, seeing as the two of them are insatiable and don't care much about Fjord's personal space. Waking up itchy, however, is a new one; there's something on his chest that's making him want to scratch it.

Fjord opens his eyes; Jester is on top of him, eating a flaky pastry just as casually as you please. That's when he realizes the itch is from the crumbs she is dropping on him, and it seems like insult to injury that she's not even looking at him, looking off to the side instead. He turns his head to follow her line of sight, and unsurprisingly, she's looking at Molly, who's draped over the room's one chair, completely naked, and nibbling on his own breakfast, an eclair with a white glaze.

"Oh good, you're awake," Jester says, rocking her hips against Fjord's, where he's hard both because he just woke up and because, well, Jester is on top of him and rocking her hips.

Fjord decides to deal with one part of this at a time, so he sweeps the pastry crumbs into his hand and drops them onto the floor; it's still a mess, but it's better on the floor than in the sheets. He can't decide what to do about the rest of it, so he puts his hands on Jester's hips and grinds up against her while he thinks about it.

"I hope you saved me some breakfast," he says; he bought a whole sack of pastries, but that doesn't mean there are any left after Jester and Molly had at them.

"We showed a modicum of restraint," Molly says, and then puts the lie to it by taking the eclair and fitting the whole thing in his mouth, making a sound of satisfaction before he takes it out again.

"Dammit, Molly, I paid good coin for those pastries," Fjord says. "I bought them for you to eat, not shove down your throat. Don't get me wrong, it's impressive, but it's not what food is for."

"Thank you," Molly says, licking a stray bit of cream off the eclair in a way that proves he has missed the point of Fjord's chastisement entirely.

"Maybe you have something else to shove down his throat," Jester says, through a mouthful of pastry.

"I'm entertaining other offers," Molly says with a smirk, eating another bite of eclair.

Fjord sighs. The only difference between wrangling these tieflings and herding cats is that cats are smaller and not as contrary.

He snaps his fingers at Molly and points down at the bed next to him. "Here," he says, with that note of command that gives Molly such a thrill. Molly sets the remains of the eclair down on top of the sack of pastries, rubbing his hands together before he climbs onto the bed, ending up on his knees right where Fjord pointed. Fjord takes Jester by the hips, moving her off of him, and eases down the pants he slept in, his cock exposed to the cool air of the room. "Ask me for it," he tells Molly.

Molly grins. "Let me suck your cock," he says, dragging a fingernail up Fjord's thigh.

"That was not very good," Jester says. "More an order than asking."

"Hush up," Fjord tells her, and Jester shuts her mouth and puts a finger to her lips. "But she does have a point. I'll give you one more try."

Molly spreads his knees wider, knitting his fingers together and stretching his arms up over his head. His muscles work as he does it, bringing his arms back down with a flourish of his hands, in a way that Fjord genuinely appreciates. Molly knows he's drawn the attention he wanted, and as always, he laps it up.

"Please," he says.

"Oh, alright," Fjord says, grabbing Molly by a horn and pulling him in. Molly doesn't resist in the slightest, just lets himself be led; he takes Fjord's cock into his mouth eagerly, sucking on the head to start before he takes in more.

Jester is watching all this with no little interest. She has one hand on Fjord's stomach, just touching aimlessly as she watches Molly work. She loves seeing them together, but Fjord knows she loves getting in on the action even more.

"C'mere, you," he says, pulling her down for a kiss. She's not wearing much, and he lets his hands wander as they kiss; she sighs into his mouth when he slips his hand under her clothing to run his fingers along her slit. She's already starting to get wet, and he rubs her clit with his thumb, soft circles that make her push against his hand.

Molly momentarily takes his mouth away from Fjord's cock. "I could use some help down here," he says, even though Fjord is sure he has the situation well in hand. 

"I'm very helpful," Jester says innocently, and Fjord just shakes his head and lets her go. She takes up a position on the other side of him from Molly, and Fjord lets his head drop back when he feels both their mouths on him. He can't tell them apart without looking, just two sources of wet heat, one of them sucking as the other one works down lower, licking along the base of his shaft and down to his balls. Somebody's horn scratches him for a moment, but it's far too good to stop.

He lifts himself up on his elbows and looks down, admiring the sight; Jester's mouth is around him, and he runs a hand through her hair, tousling it gently. Molly, just out of reach, looks up at him and grins, biting Fjord's thigh lightly before going back to his task.

Fjord just lets them work, lets it build; Jester and Molly are doing their level best to drive him wild, and it's working. When he comes, he doesn't try to hold back, bucking up so that the both of them chase him, drawing out every last bit of pleasure before he pushes them away.

Relaxed and satisfied, Fjord finds himself with a tiefling on either side, each one looking down at him. "I'm sorry I got crumbs all over you," Jester says.

"What?" Fjord says. "Oh, yeah, uh, just don't do it again."

"I'm not sorry I tried to seduce you with an eclair," Molly says.

"I know," Fjord says. Now both of them are looking at him expectantly; that's not quite accurate, because Molly's face has a definite air of impatience, but either way they're waiting on him. "I'm sorry, did you want something?"

"You know exactly what we want," Molly says.

"I really don't," Fjord says. "You're both very creative."

"We want to get off," Jester says, and Molly sighs.

"The girl has no subtlety," he says.

"She never did," Fjord says. "And how do you want to get off?"

"I want to get fucked from behind," Jester says, and it still ties Fjord's mind in knots that she can be so frank about such things; it also appeals greatly to other parts of him.

"I'll fall on that sword," Molly says quickly. "You're down for the count anyway."

"Round 2 is coming," Fjord assures him. He sits up against the headboard. "But you have my blessing."

Jester pounces on Molly, who has what little she's wearing on the floor in moments. They wrestle for a moment before Molly gets the upper hand, which was always going to be the result. He flips her over onto her stomach and pushes her legs apart, kneeling between them and yanking her hips up. 

Both Molly and Jester are more into the rough stuff than Fjord is; he likes the manhandling part, but past that he has trouble, even though he knows Jester is the strongest of all of them, physically speaking. That doesn't mean he's not going to watch, and it doesn't mean he's going to stop them from going at it like this if that's how they want it.

Jester groans as Molly pushes inside of her, setting a fast pace from the start. He grabs her not by the horn but by the hair, getting a big handful and pulling hard. She moans, her back bowing, and Molly doesn't release her, keeping her in his clutches while he makes her take it. Fjord wonders what Molly would do if he could see that she's smiling while he does it, but he thinks Molly just might appreciate it.

Molly starts snarling something, something that Fjord doesn't understand but makes Jester moan, panting out what are either denials or encouragements. It's not so much the harshness of the language he minds, but the fact that he doesn't know what's being said; it puts things out of his control, and he's not going to have that.

"Hey," Fjord snaps, and Molly freezes. "No Infernal in bed."

"Sorry," Molly says, in a voice that says that for once, he is. "Force of habit."

"I didn't say you had to stop talking," Fjord says. 

"Don't stop talking," Jester says breathily.

"Now you've put me on the spot," he says, adjusting his grip on Jester's hair as he starts rocking his hips again.

"I'm sure you can handle it," Fjord says.

"If you want the honest truth," Molly says, thrusting in sharply and making Jester gasp, "I was just complimenting her."

"Is that right," Fjord says. "Feel free to go on."

"I was telling her what a good girl she is," Molly says, and by this point he's fucking her as fast as before. "How hot and tight she is for me, how good she is at taking cock."

"All true," Jester sighs.

"Good little slut," Molly says, sounding breathless. He pulls her back by her hair until they're almost flush, driving up into her. "Do you like it when Fjord sees his girl like this?"

"Yes," Jester pants.

"Do you want him to know just how good you are at taking it?" Molly asks, his free hand running up her chest, stopping to squeeze one of her breasts before settling around her throat. 

Jester says something in Infernal but catches herself. "Yes," she says. "I want him to see everything."

"Good girl," Molly says, biting her neck.

Fjord says nothing; it's not that he has nothing to say, but that he is transfixed, unable to do anything but marvel at this display. It might be the hottest thing he's ever seen, because he certainly can't come up with anything better. He's already getting hard again, and he strokes his cock as he watches.

Molly is still talking, variations on a theme, and Jester is basking in it, soaking up every word. Fjord knows she won't hold out much longer, and he just has to get in on this. There's a certain cruel pleasure in knowing he can have that whenever he wants, stop and start them on a whim.

"That's enough," Fjord says, and Molly makes a disconsolate noise as he very reluctantly stops.

"It wasn't," Jester whines.

"No backtalk out of you," Fjord says. "Molly, slick yourself up."

"On it," Molly says, letting Jester go; she makes a whine of complaint as he pulls out, but Fjord grabs her by the wrist and drags her to him. He kisses her hard, and she lets him in, lets him take her over.

Fjord changes positions, flat on the bed, and settles her on top of him, knees on either side of his head. He doesn't waste time, hooking his arms around her thighs and pulling her down so he can bury his face in her cunt. She's wet and soft, and he licks the length of her before sucking her clit into his mouth. She grinds down against him and he doesn't try to stop her, just moves with it.

There's a tapping on his thigh, and Fjord realizes suddenly that he didn't plan this too well; all he can do is free one hand and give Molly a thumbs up, hoping he'll take the hint. He hears Molly laugh, but Molly does get it. The next thing Fjord feels is a warm weight on his hips, not unlike how all this started. What's different is the way that Molly sinks down around him, taking Fjord's cock to the hilt before he starts to ride it.

Fjord supposes he's still nominally in control of this situation, but right now it doesn't matter so much. He's having too much of a good time to worry about it, with Molly and Jester both on top of him; besides, what's all that work he does good for if not for moments like this, when he can take his fill?

Jester is rocking against Fjord's mouth, and he lets her do it, giving her everything he can. He can just hear the achy panting noises she's making, and he lets out a noise of appreciation, low in his throat. If he just keeps doing this, she'll come for him, and he wants to make her do it, overload her until she has no choice but to break.

In all this, Fjord has not forgotten for an instant about Molly. Molly is still riding him, hot around his cock, moving quickly, almost impatient in his movements, like he's trying to get Fjord off as soon as possible. Fjord is not sure he objects, not when he's this keyed up, so overtaken by all of it. He cants his hips, matching Molly's movements as best he can, and there's not much more of this he can stand.

In the end, Fjord can't say whether Jester or Molly goes off first; Jester's thighs clamp down around his head about the same time he feels Molly's come striping his stomach. Fjord doesn't care, too caught up in the moment to worry about it, or really worry about much of anything at all. He thrusts up into Molly a few more times and joins both of them, the three of them right there together, just past the edge.

Jester and Molly both finally let him up, and Fjord doesn't move, just puts his hands behind his head and lets the two of them take care of things like cleaning up- what's the point of being in charge if you can't delegate? Jester returns to him first, and she's carrying with her the bag of pastries. She sits down next to him, and Fjord lays his head in her lap, looking up at her.

"I have a sweet roll with almonds," Jester says, producing two items from the bag, "and also this thing with chocolate that I don't know what it is, but it looks good."

"That's a tough choice," Fjord says.

"Why not take both?" Molly says. "That's your M.O., isn't it?"

"You're one to talk," Fjord says.

"I really am, aren't I," Molly returns, sitting down at the foot of the bed with what remains of his eclair.

Jester tears a piece off the sweet roll. "Open up," she says, and she pops it into his mouth when he does.

Fjord chews contemplatively. "Pretty good," he allows.

"And here is the other," she says, and Fjord opens his mouth again, accepting a piece of the unidentified chocolate pastry.

"You know, I can't decide," Fjord says, after he swallows. "Guess I better just have them both."

"That's an excellent idea," Molly says. "Always the best solution."

"I agree," Jester says, feeding Fjord another bite of sweet roll. Fjord relaxes into the bed and lets her do it, reaching out with a toe to prod Molly in the thigh, until he gets the hint and comes to lie at Fjord's side. Fjord just enjoys his breakfast and listens to his tieflings talk, the only concern in his mind whether he's up for Round 3.

He could be persuaded.


End file.
